1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for controlling and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium for storing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a device for controlling channel-switching and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium for storing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology develops, TVs nowadays are developed with more and more functions, and, as a result, remote controllers are equipped with a lot of buttons for these functions. More and more TV stations are launched, which leads that 3 digits are needed for numbering TV channels. Even if there are several buttons on remote controllers, most users get used to operating up/down or +/− buttons to switch channels in sequence. If numbers of their favorite channels are distributed discretely, users have to operate up/down or +/− buttons for many times to switch to another favorite channel, or they have to remember the number of their favorite channel to input through remote controllers and further press “Enter” or “OK” to confirm to switch.
Generally speaking, most users may watch only some of available channels (for example, less than 10 channels). However, it is not easy for users to remember all of the channel numbers which they are used to watching. “Recall” key can only switch between two channels, such as between a current channel and a previously-watched channel. Yet, switching between two channels cannot satisfy most users' needs.
Above all, there is a need for users to switch to the frequently watched channels without memorizing numbers and with few operation clicks.